In a wireless network, a wireless device may communicate with one or more radio access nodes to send and/or receive information, such as voice traffic, data traffic, control signals, and so on. In some cases, the wireless device may activate packet data protocol context as part of initiating a call. As an example, the wireless device may send an activate packet data protocol context request message to a radio network controller of a wireless network to initiate a call.